


Papa J'onn'z Delivery: A Brief Introduction

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm not sure just go with it, Papa J'onn'z, pizza delivery au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kara, the Delivery Girl. Alex, the Pizza Boxer. Maggie, the Cashier. Lucy and James, the cooks. J'onn, the Manager. Winn, the. . . machine guy. Lena, the lucky customer.Or. . .The Pizza Delivery AU with gay that no one really asked for.





	Papa J'onn'z Delivery: A Brief Introduction

“Welcome to Papa J’onn’z. What can I get you?” Alex looked over as Maggie offered the newest customer her painfully sweet smile. She sighed and finished boxing the final item for Kara’s next delivery. The blonde sped through the back door, trading Alex the cash for the boxes before zooming out again. It was always amazing to see how eager their delivery girl was to speed all over National City to delivery the amazing pizza they made.

 

(Kara had eaten it enough times to declare it the best pizza ever, and she repeatedly thanked Lucy and James for their skilled cooking.)

 

Alex fixed her hair after Kara left, the bag over her shoulder, and nearly jumped as Maggie passed her to grab some drinks for the customers. “Hey, Mags.” That same smile was shot at her. “Hey, Danvers. Nice windswept hair.” The elder Danvers failed to choke out a response in time before Maggie was back at the counter. Alex once again sighed and pulled at her shirt as she boxed the pizza James had just set onto a box’s net. She folded it and walked over to Maggie, trading it off before taking a seat. Winn sat down next to her.

 

“I was thinking of making a machine to speed up the boxing process.”

 

“What would I do then?”

 

He thought for a moment, but it was obvious he had already thought about it. “Come up with creative and safe flavors. Or become assistant manager. Oh, c’mon, Alex. Don’t give me that look. You totally deserve it.” Alex shook her head. Winn shrugged. “J’onn could probably use the help, you know.” He went back to fiddling with the machines on the other side of the room. She’d considered agreeing to J’onn’s offer many times, but in the end, it never really went through.

Kara once again zoomed in and grabbed some boxes, pausing to stare at her sister before deciding that it would be best to talk in private.

 

*****

 

Kara rapped her knuckles against the apartment’s door, her stomach growling at the smell of the pizza she was holding. It opened, revealing a stunning young woman. “Good evening, Miss. I believe you ordered some delicious pizza?” She flashed her bright smile at the customer. “I did. Thank you.” The shorter woman laughed, quickly signing off the receipt and taking the two boxes. Kara nodded and said, “No problem, Miss. . . Luthor.” The name shocked her a bit before she shook her head. “Enjoy. I’m awfully jealous.” With a quick yet awkward wink, the blonde stumbled out of sight before racing back to her job, ready to clock out and take home some delicious pizza for a girls’ night with her sister and Lucy.

She took some time getting there; the last name just didn’t seem to fit the dazzling woman she met. Her apartment didn’t see that extravagant from what Kara could see from the doorway. Clark, who had reclined working at Papa J’onn’z due to the fact he was Superman  _ and  _ a reporter at  _ The Daily Planet, _ had made sure she was well aware of the Luthors. He’d hoped the blonde would become a hero as well, but it just never seemed like a good idea to her.

God, Lena Luthor was making her head spin.

Alex was waiting with Lucy by the car when Kara had arrived with their favorites from the pizzeria in her arms. “Who’s ready for some romance and pizza!” Kara exclaimed, the sentence coming out less like a question and more like an excited five-year-old’s ideal dream. Lucy and Alex shared a glance before getting in the car. Sometimes, they wished that Kara would agree to at least  _ one  _ horror or action movie.

 

They ended up stopping for some Chinese food as well before arriving at Kara’s apartment. The potstickers were mostly gone once they were inside and settling for the movie. “Okay,” the blonde said, “What should we start with? Twilight?”

“God,  _ no _ ,” Alex groaned. Lucy cracked a smile. “It’s not that bad. I say we watch it.” A frown crossed the pizza boxer’s face. “It is after you watch it a hundred times,” she mutters as Kara starts the movie.

 

Most of the food was finished before the credits rolled onto the screen. “Okay! Girl talk.” Kara shuffled closer to her sister. “When are you going to ask out Maggie?” Lucy leaned closer as well, showing the same level of interest. There was another groan from Alex. “Can’t you just put on the next movie in the series and let me suffer that way?”

 

~~~~

 

Kara did enjoy her off days. Taking a walk through a park, occasionally helping little kids. It was relaxing. Today had started like that. Kara had gotten donuts for breakfast, and that was quickly followed by her favorite ice cream. She had actually gotten invited to a game of doubledutch by some girls could couldn’t have been older than twelve. Lunchtime rolled around, and Alex treated her to some delicious street hot dogs. And a pretzel. And maybe some potstickers.

 

(Sadly, Alex still hadn’t asked out Maggie. It was driving Kara crazy at this point.)

 

The sun was refreshing. Kara was always fascinated by how it affected her and Clark. She wished her parents could have experienced it, too. Especially the flowers, which were so different here. The blonde sat down, peacefully watching the world around her. All the children were playing and laughing, carefree with young age.

Then the shooting started. 

All the laughter was replaced by scared screams, and the playing was replaced by running. Kara stood up immediately, lowering her glasses so she could find where the shooter was. He just  _ had  _ to be near the larger playground, didn’t he?

She moved as fast as she could to the the location. She was a  _ delivery girl _ ; fighting crime was completely unknown to her, but she couldn’t let anyone get hurt. She’d fail Clark if she did.

She panicked as the gunman turned towards  _ Lena Luthor _ . He started saying things about wanting a ransom and how all Luthors were the same. He started firing next. The bullets fell to the ground as Kara was suddenly in front of the other woman. Her eyes bugged out of her head as she saw them fall. A rush of adrenaline kicked in, and Kara sped towards the guy. The gun was knocked out of his hands, but he put his hands up to fight her.

Kara pinned him down almost immediately after she socked him and knocked him out. The police weren’t far behind in arresting him and driving away to charge the gunman. Satisfaction flooded her as she watched them drive away, Then she turned towards Lena, who hadn’t moved for a whole ten minutes.

“You’re the  _ pizza delivery girl. _ ”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you just  _ saved my life. _ ”

 

“I guess I did.”


End file.
